Phoenix
by krizzlybear
Summary: ONESHOT - Shino is sent on a mission to retrieve information regarding the whereabouts of a forbidden scroll containing forbidden Bug-user techniques. Unknowingly, he gets pushed to the limits of his very manhood. OC villain. Quite raunchy


A/N - again, I'm in a Shino mood. So here's an obligatory mission fic, starring the great bugboy. Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto, etc. etc.

--

Shino leaped from the roof of a restaurant hut onto the gravel of the city street, not making the slightest noise as he landed. It was long past midnight, and the civilians of the Hidden Stone Village had already disappeared into their homes for the night, making way for the shady underbelly of society that always emerged when no one was looking. Brothels. Gangsters. Liquor. The Leaf Village, where Shino was raised as a Shinobi, had its fair share of vices, but he was disgusted by overwhelming number of Iwagakure's shady locales. He quieted his disgust by turning his mind back to his mission, and quickly vanished into one of the village's alleyways.

He crouched, and leaned back against a brick wall. In the darkness, he could not point out the various insignias and words spray-painted onto the brick and mortar upon which he leaned, especially with his sunglasses on. Even as a newly made Jonin, Shino always wore his sunglasses, a fashion staple of the Aburame clan, in all conditions, even in the darkest of night. His eyesight was slightly compromised this way, but he was always aware of his surroundings. This time, however, he had yet to find what he was looking for.

Shino waited for a few more minutes. He heard noises from a distance, the hustle and bustle of the gaudy street life.

_Fine young ladies, barely legal!_

_Hidden Stone's finest Mushrooms!_

_Half price sake until 3am!_

Shino was on the brink of rage. If he could, he would destroy the entire district himself, just to rid the village of such vices, those that went against his beliefs as a Ninja. His thoughts had nearly consumed him, when he heard a voice.

"Hey. Over here."

Shino turned his head, looking deeper into the alley, spotting an outline of a figure standing in front of a door, barely illuminated by an exit sign that dimly shone above him. He was slightly stocky, maybe a foot shorter than Shino, and noticeably wider around the waist. He was garbed in civilian clothes, which was highlighted by a conspicuous amount of jewelry on his fingers, wrists, and neck. Just the man Shino was looking for.

"You're late, Isai."

"_Gomen_." The man apologized, "There was some trouble with one of the clients not being able to pay up. You know how it is."

Shino knew little of what Isai meant. He was an owner of a gentleman's club, and a double-agent for the Hidden Leaf. His stable of hostesses drew in a wide variety of clientele, even those who were unfortunate enough to be unable to pay for their services. Isai's club usually had one or two scuffles each night, involving the brutal punishment in the hands of his intimidating bouncers.

"It's getting late." Shino responded, "Is she here?"

"Yeah. I arranged a meeting for you." Isai reached into his left jacket pocket and presented a small pouch to his Shinobi contact. "This should be enough to cover her services."

Shino flushed a slight pink in his cheeks, obscured from view by the high-collar jacket he worn in front of the owner. He was uncomfortable at the prospect of being serviced. He had heard stories from his comrade, Naruto Uzumaki, about the misadventures of his perverted trainer and legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. Jiraiya had a lusty streak when it came to clubs like Isai's, but Shino was hardly the type of person who would step into a club, let alone pay for its services. He didn't have the personality to playfully socialize with a large group of women, let alone one woman. It was for the mission, however, and Shino reluctantly accepted the pouch.

"Come in through the front. I've already told the receptionist about you. Just go straight up the stairs. She'll be in the red room." With that comment, Isai retreated through the door, and Shino was left alone in the alleyway. He sighed, grasping the pouch firmly in his hands, and instantly, he was gone.

--

He knocked on the door twice, and then waited. The door was a dark crimson, which differed from all the other ones in the hallway. There were 3 others, each with their own distinct color and design. Shino concluded that he was at the right place.

"Come in..." said a sultry voice from behind the door.

Shino gulped, and hesitantly scanned the hallway again, making sure that he wasn't seen by anyone. He turned the brass knob on the door and pushed, feeling a heavy weight resist him as he tried to enter.

He stepped into a homely, but empty room, containing a lavishly constructed red suede couch, lined with gold at the seams, and laced with amber frillings at the bottom of the upholstery. In front of it was a kotatsu that rose up slightly past Shino's knees, its wood also dyed a reddened tint over its mahogany composition. Two sake glasses and an opened bottle were laid out meticulously on top of it. Candles were set up everywhere. Still, the voice he had heard was not present in the room, but was perhaps behind the only other door besides the one that led to the hallway.

Shino pondered for a moment, and decided to seat himself on the couch, and felt the delicate fabric rub smoothly against his thighs as he sat, almost as if they were caressed by the unnamed hostess. He began to sweat, and continued to wait until he heard a subtle creak from a door opening from the other room.

"Please have a seat," the voice said calmly, as a slender figure slipped in through a slight crack from the door. Shortly, standing in front of Shino was a woman of perfect proportions, and dark raven hair that ran straight, halfway down the arching of her back. She wore a kimono made of silk, with the pattern of a golden Phoenix rising above her crimson obi, flamed wings spread throughout her chest and shoulders. The pattern of flames accented her curves, which made Shino fluster even more. "My name is Haruko."

As she said her name, the sounds of her voice fluttered around Shino's head like snowflakes before entering his ears. Never in his life had Shino been entranced by a woman. Not even the fine shapes of his former team captain, Kurenai Yuhi, had given him such extreme stirrings. He shaked his head, trying to regain some sense of decency and composure.

The woman smirked. She eyed the pouch that Shino held in his hand, and . She pointed at a nightstand which stood beside the couch close to him. "Don't worry about the money. Leave it over there." She watched as Shino brought his hand over to the surface close to him, dropping the pouch on top of it with unsteady hands.

Haruko smiled, and then sat down slowly beside Shino, giving him time to survey the roundness of her thighs as they nearly brushed against his. _Calm down, Shino-_san, the kikaichu inside him beckoned. It was of utmost importance that their master did not reveal himself to be a shinobi, let alone one from the Hidden Stone's enemy village. Shino continued to study Haruko's form, as she gradually leaned forward towards the kotatsu, reaching for the two glasses and bottle resting on it, her wrist slipping past the edge of her sleeve, its pale china-doll skin becoming visible to the shinobi in front of her. She poured, and offered a glass to Shino. "To us."

"..."

Shino stared with contemplation at the glass that Haruko expertly held, almost distracted by the contours of her fingers that wrapped around it. _It could be poison, _he thought, but the kikaichu inside him would be able to purge anything foul that would enter him. He accepted the drink, his left hand lightly brushing against hers. He blushed at the contact, Haruko responding in kind.

He brought up the glass to his mouth, and took a little bit in. The warm liquid, which he concluded was sake, slid down his throat quickly, and made him feel even more hot and bothered. He tried light conversation to ease his mood.

"So, how long have you worked for Isai?"

"Let's not talk about work," the woman said, as she brought up her free hand to Shino's cheek and brushed lightly against it. Shino felt weak at its touch.

Too weak. It was a trap.

Suddenly, he felt an immense amount of chakra rush to his brain, and he felt even weaker. As he continued to struggle at this, the room began to swirl, and all of a sudden he found himself waist-deep in a pool of lava in the depths of a large cave, possibly a volcano. Fire literally dripped from the stalagtites above him. Had it not been for his sunglasses, he might have been blinded by the radiance of the embers surrounding him.

Haruko was in front of him, now in an anthropomorphic form of the phoenix previously embroidered onto her kimono. She glared harshly at Shino, who began to feel the burning pain of the lava. He screamed continuously.

"Now you will be mine, Trash of the Hidden Leaf!"

Shino fell silent, a grin surprisingly forming on his face. "Sorry, but genjutsu doesn't work on my insects."

Shino reached into the lava formed by Haruko's illusion, and took out a kunai, throwing it at the bird's shoulder. Haruko screamed, dispelling the technique instantly. He jumped at her body, taking it down to the floor. He was now at the advantageous position, his weight clearly holding her down. He took another kunai from his jacket, and held the tip at her neck.

"NOW, TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW ABOUT THE FIRST TSUCHIKAGE'S SCROLL!"

Haruko gasped, defeated. "Alright, I'll tell you everything! Just don't kill me," she pleaded, for one last time trying to charm her way out of untimely death, "Please."

Shino stopped pointing his kunai at his assailant's throat, opting inside to bar his arm across Haruko's collarbone. With his free arm, he took some wire from a compartment in his jacket, and tied her up. He eyed her through her sunglasses. Some kikai began to crawl out through his neck, and all over his face.

"You have exactly 5 minutes to speak before I decide whether or not to end your pathetic life."

She inwardly screamed at the horrific sight in front of her, and obeyed.

--

A/N - That was one of the funnest fics I've ever written. Shino is so badass. No woman can seduce him! Buah hahahaha! Adios!


End file.
